


亵神

by Eslean



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Claude thought Byleth was gonna walk out on him, F/M, He was not happy, Insecure Claude, Plot in porn, Srsly this is an illness somebody help, When in doubt fuck
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslean/pseuds/Eslean
Summary: 一个preview金鹿线背景。但库罗德以为老师要跑路。就只是想看angry sex而已。也许会搞下去。搞下去了！耶！
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

库罗德的手比贝蕾丝先一步落在门把手上。门被关上了。

年轻盟主的半张脸隐没在黑暗中，露出一边映着火光的绿眼睛。贝蕾丝想起丛林中蛰伏的黑豹——难以察觉，一击毙命。黑豹露出森白的牙尖。

“老师是真的以为我脾气很好吗？”

“不应该吧？”

“一直都知道我是什么样的人吧？”

“所以才会想要逃走？”

库罗德踏出将他老师逼到墙边的最后一步，眯起眼睛。

“那为什么认为逃得掉呢？”

弓箭手一瞬间的爆发力是惊人的。连贝蕾丝自己都没能反应过来就被人按着双手举过头顶，牢牢钉在身后的墙壁上，紧接着身体被另一具紧紧压住。对方空着的那一只手抬起来，握住她的下巴，强迫她仰起脸。

“你要做什么……”

“亵神——”他说。

随着话音落下的是过于迫切的唇齿，撕咬和亲吻同时进行。鲜血在口腔中蔓延开来，又被吮吸着吞下，仿佛饥饿多于愤怒。而贝蕾丝默许他的进食。在某一刻，他把膝盖顶进她腿间，本来在她下巴上的那只手下滑到了后颈，整个握住，拇指抵着喉管边上那一处柔软，压得凹陷下去，像是下一刻就要破开皮肉去触摸底下跳动的静脉。贝蕾丝还是没有动。吻戛然而止，结束和开始一样突然；双腿间的膝盖也挪开了。一时间房间里只剩下壁炉的噼啪声，呼吸声与心跳。

“为什么不反抗……”

“为什么不反抗！？”

他看着她，剧烈喘息着，嘴角还挂着血迹。贝蕾丝意识到他泛红的眼眶并不是火光来带的错觉。

“没事的。”她说，凑上去，轻柔地吻去他唇上自己的血。他没有回吻。于是她退开来，再次打量他。

那双绿眼睛冷得像霜降的森林。逐渐蓄起的水光让他的眼睛看起来更冷了，攀在下睫上摇摇欲坠，最终还是淌下来。库罗德没有抬手去擦，任由脸上被劈开一道水痕。他侧起头，几乎是刻意地将那道痕迹展露给她。

“老师你看啊，你把我搞成什么样子了？”

“是故意的吗？好过分啊——”

“但老师就想要这样的对不对？”

“好的。”

TBC...?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 设定是四周目老师，一周目和库结婚了，二三周目选了其他线。
> 
> 呜呜呜谢谢我的宝贝醋醋陪我口嗨没有她就没有这个，credti是她的。

“不。”他说，在贝雷丝想要帮他解开领子的时候避开她的手，摇了摇头。

“库罗德，我——”

“不。”他还是摇头。

贝雷丝张了张嘴，但库罗德眼睛里有什么东西让她一时说不出话来——她的第一个库罗德从未露出这样的眼神，但是第二个、第三个，现在这一个——

她看着他从床上直起身，一条腿踩在地上，一条腿弯曲着支在床边，动手把束着王服的腰封解下来。他弯下腰，眼和嘴唇微张着，凑近她，居高临下地吻她——看着她的眼睛吻她。而贝雷丝想把他的眼睛捂上，想说别这么看我。别。

她抱着这样的目的抬起双手捧住他的脸颊，立刻被库罗德自己的手覆上，握住，慢慢地、再一次地将它们举高至她头顶，按在身后的床头板上。他用一只手抓住她的两个手腕，另一只手拿起刚刚解下的腰封，在她的两腕上打了个结。她可以挣脱的，但她没有。库罗德好像还是不太满意，端详了半天光滑的床头板，从大腿抽出一匕，“咚”地一声将腰封的末端钉在木板上。贝雷丝眼皮一跳。刀刃深深扎进去，只剩个镶着宝石的雕花手柄。

“看看我，老师，好好看看我。”

他这样说着，抬起手，叼着指尖顶端的布料将手套扯下来，然后是另一只。金色的王服连着底下的衬衣被一并脱去。弓箭手漂亮的、赤裸的上半身袒露在眼前：从手臂到小腹无一不是流畅而完美的起伏，阴影于每一处肌肉凹陷滴水不漏地盛着；光滑的蜜色肌肤被胸肌撑得紧绷，任由壁炉摇曳的火光舔舐。

贝雷丝看着他，想她已经不记得上一次看到库罗德赤身裸体的样子是什么时候的事了——啊，这个时候还没有那么多疤啊。不知道是不是应该为此感到欣慰。但她几乎可以在指尖回忆起那些伤疤的纹路、那些已经过去的的未来。

_他们醒来，或即将睡去。年轻的王伸出一条胳膊垫在她脖子底下，侧搂着她，懒洋洋地把脸埋在她颈窝里，看也不看地在她手指每划过一道伤疤时报上来历。然后下一道伤疤，下一个故事，花一整个下午告诉她他如何将空白的五年用伤疤填满。也不仅仅是那五年。_

_腰际。_

_“小时候和人打架弄的——对方比我惨来着，哎，我就这么一说。”_

_肩膀。_

_“打完架被老爹逮着揍的。”_

_她的手拂过他的后背。_

_“你刚抓的。”他说，亲亲她的脖子，笑声模糊。_

我记得你每一道伤疤的来历，她想，然后突然之间又不太确定了，目光在他赤裸的上半身游移。她真的知道吗？真的记得吗？都记得吗？还能记得吗？

她下意识地扫了一眼他的颈侧。那里什么也没有。

“你离开了很久。”

他说，注意到她的目光。

是啊，她想，很久，太久了。比你想象中的还要久。她抬起头，几乎不自觉地向他靠近。库罗德低下头与她接吻，一手高效地将她的外裤扒下来。

“老师确定吗？”

他贴着她的嘴唇问，感觉到她点了点头。

然后他趴下去，隔着一层稀薄的丝织物和底裤亲吻她的私处。然后亲吻变成吮吸，吮吸变成舔舐。湿热的气随着每一次喘息喷洒在外阴和阴蒂上，攀升的热意随着那处扩散至腿根和小腹，让贝雷丝的呼吸急促起来。他用舌尖抵着那道缝隙，隔着一层织物把她舔开，绕着顶端敏感的凸起打转，如此反复，直到他能在舌尖尝到她的味道。津液和体液混在一起，从织物中渗出来，又被迅速吮吸掉，如同渴水的人将嘴贴上钟乳石滴落的水珠。水声和喘息声中夹杂着模糊的呻吟。

就是这样。天呐。太久了。她怀念这个。

贝雷丝想要把手指插入他的发间、按着他让他将头埋得更深，然而双手还被绑着，只能弓着身子将自己抬起来，离他更近一些。库罗德顺势将她的丝袜连着底裤一并拽了下来，动作熟练流畅得让她一瞬间以为这是她的库罗德。她不自觉地将环在他肩上的双腿圈地紧了些。

他再次埋下头，这次用上了手指，只进去半个指节，在他舔她的时候一下一下地按压着入口；另一只手顺着她的腰腹一路寻上乳房，指腹粗糙的茧堪堪掠过乳尖，带起的电流熟悉得让她心惊。她的皮肤记得他，她的身体记得他——记得渴望他。

她挫败地呻吟出声，挺身迎向他的手指。

“还以为老师会矜持一点。”库罗德半含着她，声音含糊，两只绿眼睛抬起来看着她。

贝雷丝不确定自己是更想揍他还是操他，于是选择了折中，脚后跟使力轻轻捣进他的背肌，压着他向下。下一秒她就被对方托着大腿向两边分开。库罗德抓着她，从膝盖底下的凹陷处开始吻她。他将她抓的那么用力，手指陷进脂肪和肌肉中，吻却那样轻，轻得让人怀疑自己到底是否真的被触碰了，还是仅存在于想象中——柔软的、虚构的、错乱的精神谋杀。鼻尖隔着呼吸擦过皮肤，舌尖留下断断续续的水痕。

她难耐地晃动胯部，呜咽着，毫不掩饰地在他眼前收缩自己，湿润地一张一合，垂涎欲滴，祈求一个亲吻、一根手指、别的什么——什么都行。

库罗德顿了一下，接着半是低咆半是叹息着扑下去把她整个含进嘴里；手指的插入愤怒而急切。贝雷丝几乎要笑出声来。笑声很快被呻吟和呜咽取代了。快感在她小腹堆积，每一道纤维都被对方唇舌撩拨得战栗起来。库罗德用两根、然后是三根手指在她体内进出，恰到好处地在那一点上用力扣下去，一边加快了嘴上的动作。贝雷丝的呻吟急促起来，大腿上的肌肉逐渐紧绷，直到吮吸带来的真空的挤压和舌苔细密的摩擦变得再难以承受，由那一处倾泄着淹没她。然后库罗德将半个手掌插进她体内，不依不饶地搅动她痉挛着开始高潮的甬道，把所有的声音搅碎在她喉咙里。贝雷丝一脚蹬着他的肩，想要将他推开，却根本使不上劲；大脑一片空白，脚尖绷着点在对方肩上，比起拒绝更像一个邀请。

而库罗德选择在这时把自己捅进她还在抽搐的甬道。贝雷丝尖叫起来，脊背向后折去，内穴不受控制地剧烈收缩，本能地把他往外推，却只是把他吸得更紧。刚进入的库罗德整个人颤抖着顿住，伏在她身上，贴着她的耳朵压抑地喘息。几秒钟后他动了起来，缓慢而不容置疑地操她，整根没入，整根抽出。让每一寸自己熟悉对方的温度，裹上一层半透明的、粘稠的体液。他进得那么深，连毛发都被打湿了，分开时恋恋不舍地依附着她的皮肤，拉出细丝。他将她绷直，拉过她的双腿，让它们张开，让自己成为它们唯一的支点。贝雷丝还处于半脱力的状态，双手被吊着，双腿被拉住，后背悬空，仿佛山崖间摇晃的吊桥，最轻微的触碰都能使其从这一头颤动到另一头，随时都要断掉，稍有不慎就要坠下深渊。

但库罗德伸出一只手臂托住她的腰背，另一只手伸向她被绑在床头的双手，和它们扣在一起。她呜咽着，用双腿缠住他的腰，将他拉向自己。

“近一点，”她说，“再近一点。”

然后下一刻库罗德收紧手臂，将自己完完全全地覆盖在她身上——温暖的、发烫的、汗湿的肌肤，于是即使贝雷丝将眼泪滴在他身上也不会被发现。她颤抖着将双唇印在他的耳侧，泪水和汗水尝起来都是咸的。

你是我的库罗德吗？她想。你会是吗？你还在那里吗？

库罗德低头避开她的吻，也许是因为痒，也许是因为其他的。

“你知道我在想什么吗？老师？我在想：你会让其他人这样对你吗？让其他人触碰你，亲吻你——操你？”

她听见他这样说。他用那样的语气，就仿佛认定一字一句都是毒药，缓缓滴进她耳朵里。

“我想这个问题都要想疯了。真的。”

“后来我想：如果真是这样，起码我想让老师每次和别人做爱时都会想到我。”他低低的笑了一声，还是毒药一般的语气，甜蜜而绝望。

“想我是如何进入你、把你撑开、变成我的形状——”

“如何操你。”

“用手——”

“用嘴——”

他把湿热的舌尖探进她的耳廓。

“用这个——”

他把手放在她小腹上，抚摸随着每一次进出被他顶得隆起的轮廓。

贝雷丝觉得热，又止不住地发冷。库罗德如果想要给谁下毒，那对方多半只能去死，哪怕对方是她。小混蛋。她想。她都要忘记这个时期的他有多恶劣了——倒不是说以后就能好多少，库罗德永远是库罗德——惯着真是一点好处也没有。农夫总会被蛇咬的。

于是她忍不住问：“你操别的女人的时候也是这么想的吗？”

库罗德的动作顿了一下——或许有又或许没有笑——在那一刻显得格外平静。

“想你吗？是的。”

贝雷丝突然觉得自己有点对不起他。但紧接着他又动起来，进得比刚刚还要深了。那一点点歉意立刻变成喉咙里压抑的尖叫。

她听见他贴着她的耳朵问：“那老师呢？老师在想谁？别撒谎。我知道你在想别人。谁？帝弥托利？想让他来操你吗？所以才这么急着找他？”

贝雷丝拒绝回答，因为不知道该说什么。但库罗德似乎一开始就料到了。他猛地挺身，让最后一句淹没在她的尖叫声中。

“不好意思，现在只有我。”

TBC


End file.
